


Héros

by Nuts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Death (mentionned), Independent Chapters, Self-Hatred
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courage, sagesse, humilité, piété, détermination, fierté, bravoure ; le vrai visage des « héros ».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sagesse

**Pauvre petite fille.**

Apeurée. Effrayée. Terrifiée. Terrorisée. Tu as peur, je le sais. N'essaye pas de me faire croire le contraire. Tu as peur du noir, des voix chuchotant à ton oreille quand tu penses être seule. Tu as peur des araignées qui envahissent tes cauchemars. Tu as peur de ce que tu ne peux pas contrôler. Tu es trop intelligente, trop pour ton propre bien. Hélas ! Tu es désillusionnée. Tu ne crois plus à rien. Tu as oublié les comtes. Après tout, tu sais les fins heureuses n’existent pas dans la _vraie_ vie. Et qu'est une enfance sans rêve ? Rien, tu le sais bien.

 

Tu sais. Et c'est ton plus grand malheur. Tu as toujours su lire dans le regard de ceux qui posaient les yeux sur toi. Tu y as toujours lu la pitié, le dégout, ou pire, l'indifférence. On se fiche bien de toi et de ton sort, pauvre humaine. On se fiche de qui tu es. Tu n'es pas importante.

 

Tu es délaissée. Tu es seule. Tu es différente. Tu es persécutée. Pauvre chose ! Tu es intéressée. Puis désintéressée. Rien ne te tient occupée bien longtemps. Oh, mais tu es forte. Ah ! Apparences, apparences. En vérité, tu es faible, terriblement faible. Faible, et blessée. Abandonnée. Et oui, c’est ce que tu es. Tu ne veux pas le dire ? Tu as peur. Tu as peur de ce mot.

Inutile de me le cacher. Je le sais. Je te connais. Je sais qui tu es. Tu es seule. Et tu as peur. Tu te résumes à cela. Une petite fille effrayée par la solitude. Les autres s’y trompent peut être. Ah ! Mais pas moi. Je connais tes rêves impossibles, tes chimères idylliques. Je connais tes cauchemars de toujours, tes craintes les plus secrètes. Tu as peur de ce que tu es, pauvre enfant. Et de ton avenir. Car tu ne peux pas le contrôler. Tu es dangereuse. Tu es désespérée. Mais tu es insignifiante, et tu le sais.

 

 **Tu es Annabeth, Fille d’Athéna**. **Architecte de l'Olympe.**


	2. Brûlure

Ton âme est dans un lit d'hôpital, au service des soins intensifs. La plupart du temps, elle peut à peine bouger. Depuis combien de temps est-elle là ? Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Mais elle ne sait pas exactement. Elle a arrêté de compter. Elle a arrêté de pleurer. La douleur n'est plus si terrible, c'est une habitude maintenant. Comme une valise qu'on emmène partout, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

 

Ton âme est dans un lit d'hôpital. Mais elle ne dort pas. Non. Elle attend. Elle attend. Elle attend. Pour des visites, sans doute. Un peu de compagnie, des amis, des personnes à aimer. Peu importe qui, en vérité. Elle attend juste quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui l'aimera. Quelqu'un qui ne viendra pas. Quelqu'un qui ne viendra jamais. Elle le sait. Elle est maudite. Ton âme n'a plus de famille. Ton âme est seule. Et elle pleure. Mais tu ne le sais pas. Ou tu essayes de faire semblant de ne pas le savoir.

 

Ton âme est dans un lit d'hôpital. C'est une bonne actrice. Tous les médecins pensent qu'elle va bien, qu'elle pourra sortir bientôt, certains se demandent même ce qu'elle fiche dans un endroit si morne et triste que l'hôpital. Pourquoi alors qu'elle parait si joyeuse. Aucun d'eux ne la regarde correctement. Ils ne voient pas la blessure. Mais toi, tu la vois. En faîte, tu ne vois que ça. Tu ne vois que ça. Parfois, tu arrives à oublier. Tu la crois guérie. Puis la blessure se rouvre et saigne. Et le sang est noir. Noir comme les cendres. Noir comme la solitude. Noir comme ton âme.

 

Ton âme, **_Léo_** , est dans un lit d'hôpital. Peu importe que tu sois ** _fils d'Héphaïstos_** , ton âme est à l'agonie et tu ne peux pas la réparer. Et peu importe que tu sois un **_Faiseur de Feu_** , ton âme est brulée.


	3. Détermination

**Arme. Vise. Tire**. C'est ta devise, non ?

 

Desmonstres ? _Arme. Vise. Tire_. Tout est dans le nom. Ce ne sont que des êtres répugnants. D'horribles créations de ces dieux égoïstes qui ont ruiné ta vie. Rien de plus.

Des cyclopes ? _Arme. Vise. Tire_. Ce sont les pires de tous. C'est à cause d'eux tout ça. Tu aurais pu être heureuse, tu avais une chance, mais non, il a fallu que cette chose te tombe dessus. Tout est de leur faute.

 

Des ennemis ? _Arme. Vise. Tire_. Tu es forte. Ils n'avaient qu'à mieux y réfléchir avant de gâcher ton enfance, de te prendre tous tes rêves et de détruire ton bel avenir.

Des problèmes ? _Arme. Vise. Tire_. Tu peux tout surmonter maintenant. Tu connais le monde. Oublie les contes de fées. Tu sais qu'elles n'existent pas. Au contraire de toutes ces horreurs.

Des faiblesses ? _Arme. Vise. Tire_. Rien ne pourra plus te ralentir. Il faut être forte. Avoir la tête haute. Leur montrer que tu n'es pas une stupide marionnette. Que tu sais te battre.

 

Des sentiments ? _Arme. Tire. Vise_. Débarrasse-toi de ses handicaps. Tu crois peut être qu'on t'épargnera parce que ta mère ne s'occupait pas de toi ? Parce qu'elle a laissé ton petit frère s'en aller, parce que tu ne sais pas où elle l'a abandonné, s'il est encore en vie ? Tu crois qu'on te laissera vivre parce qu'on ton père un dieu ? Parce que tu es une pauvre sang-mêlé qui n'a pas pu être une enfant ? Parce que tu as du fuir, vivre dans la rue ? Parce que le garçon que tu aimais est devenu le contraire de ce qu'il était, qu'il s'est laissé avaler par sa colère ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Oublie-les. Ce sont des faiblesses.

 

Mais toi, tu es forte, ** _fille de Zeus_**. Tu dois inspirer la crainte et le respect. Tu es **_Thalia Grace_**. Tu as ta volonté et ta fierté. Tu es **_Lieutenante d'Artémis_**. Pas un jouet divin.

 


	4. Grâce

Tu es pareil à ton épée.

 

Tu inspires le respect. Un respect bien évidemment mêlé à la crainte. On répugne à t'approcher. Tu intimides quiconque pose les yeux sur toi. Ton aura est aussi sombre que celle de Nyx elle-même. Tu es aussi froid que la Mort elle-même.

 

Qui oserait essayer manier une épée en fer stygien ?

Qui oserait essayer de sympathiser avec toi ?

 

Je pense que tu te doutes de la réponse.

 

Sais-tu pourquoi, pauvre ange, ton destin a été ainsi créé ? Tu es un déchu, tu as perdu ton ancienne grâce. Mais qui peut te le reprocher ? Tu étais un enfant, tu avais une mère, une sœur, une famille. Tout ça t'as été arraché. Tes ailes t'ont été arrachées.

 

Qu'est-ce qu'un ange sans ses ailes ?

Qu'est-ce qu'un ange sans sa grâce ?

 

Tu connais bien la réponse.

 

Pauvre petit être. Tu es désormais obligé d'avancer dans un monde qui n'est pas le tien. Tu es obligé d'avancer avec des souvenirs douloureux. Tu es obligé d'avancer avec des sentiments indignes de toi. Tu es un être d'amour. Tu n'es plus autorisé qu'à haïr.

 

Dis-moi, pourquoi avoir choisi le titre de **_Roi Fantôme_** ?

Dis-moi, **_fils d'Hadès_** , qu'est un ange descendu aux Enfers ?

 

Dis-moi, **_Nico di Angelo_** , pourquoi te condamnes-tu toi-même comme l'être le plus solitaire de l'Univers ?


	5. Cicatrice

Tu portes, là sur ton visage, le courage. L'héroïsme. Tu portes en toi le souvenir d'un acte de bravoure. Bravo, tu peux t'en vanter. Ce que tu as, là, en travers de ta face, c'est la marque divine d'un travail bien fait. D'une quête terminée. D'un objectif atteint. 

 

Tu portes, là sur ton visage, la fierté. Tu portes les honneurs, les acclamations, la gloire. Tu portes le plus beau cadeau que ton père ne t'ait jamais fait ! Tu portes ton identité gravée dans ta chair. Tout le monde en rêve ! Ne te rends-tu pas compte de tous ces "héros" qui voudraient être à ta place ? Après tout, qui ne voudrait pas avoir la gratitude des dieux sur la tête ?

 

Tu portes, là sur ton visage, le souvenir. Le souvenir de la douleur. De la peine. De ton enfance malheureuse. De ton désir de reconnaissance. De la réponse qu'on t'a donnée. « Ne sois pas trop orgueilleux. Prends ce qu'on t’offre. » Tu as bien compris la leçon, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tu la vois tous les matins dans le miroir. Tu le vois toujours les matins, ce regard éteint, souligné par ta marque odieuse, qui te dit que ta vie n’a pas de sens, que tu n’es qu’une distraction, qu’un gladiateur dans une arène remplis de fauves et que tout le monde parie sur ta mort.

 

Tu portes, là sur ton visage, la honte. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Personne n’en a rien à faire de toi. Personne n’en a jamais rien eut à faire. Ton père est un lâche. Voilà ce que te dis cette cicatrice. Ta mère aurait mieux fait de ne pas te mettre au monde, vu ce que ça lui a apportée ! Des malheurs, de la souffrance, de la honte. Tu ne pouvais plus la regarder dans les yeux. C’est pour cela que tu es parti, n’est-ce pas ? Tu espérais qu’on ton père ait pitié de toi. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

 

Tu portes, là sur ton visage, la haine. Comment ça pourrait en être autrement ? On a toujours ignoré tes autres sentiments. On t’a toujours pris pour un pantin obéissant. Qui, dis-moi, t’as un jour considéré pour ce que tu étais vraiment ? Juste une personne. Elle est morte maintenant. Enfin, _transformée en arbre par son père adoré_ – pardon de la méprise. Tous les autres ne te connaissant pas. Ils t’idéalisent ou te sous-estiment.

 

Tu as raison, **_fils d’Hermès_** , quitte à ce qu’on te reconnaisse, autant que ce ne sois pas pour quelque chose d’aussi répugnant que ta cicatrice. Tu as raison, **_Hôte de Cronos_** , quitte à être à la botte de quelqu’un, autant en profiter pour se venger. Tu as raison, **_Luke Castellan_** , autant donner un véritable sens à ta vie et une véritable raison pour qu’on se souvienne de toi.


	6. Courage

Bravo, ma fille. Je suis fière, tellement fière de toi ! Comme tu es courageuse, dis-moi ! Tu es la plus courageuse des héros de cette stupide « Colonie ». Toi, au moins, tu connais les enjeux d’une guerre. Tu écrases toutes le monde de ta puissance, tu enfonces la tête dans la cuvette aux plus teigneux s’il le faut. Tu combats comme une Amazone. Avec grâce et fierté. Tu n’as jamais refusé une bataille. Non, jamais ! Ah ? La bataille de Manhattan ? Tu parles de ça ? Cette petite guéguerre idiote et sans importance ? Quand une de tes plus proches amies a dû porter ton armure pour motiver tes troupes ? Quand elle est morte cause de toi ? Bah, c’est rien ça ! Tu as tué un drakon dans ta fureur, ça c’est important ! Tu as foncé tête baissé pour lui enfoncer ta lame dans l’œil pendant que ton amie agonisait. Ça, c’était courageux ! Non, mais c’est bien connu :  ** _Clarisse LaRue_** , la Reine des plans de bataille ! Et ce n’était pas ton premier exploit. Tu t’es déjà lancée dans une quête. Et tu en es revenue ! Tu as vaincu Charybde à bords de ton équipage de zombis terrifiés. Ah ? Tu as finis sur un canot de sauvetage ? Mais non, tu as vaincu la mer, un ignoble cyclope et est revenue avec la Toison d’Or ! Tu es l’héroïne, la gagnante ! Peu importe si tu portes la gloire des actes que d’autres ont accomplis ! Ah ah ! Au moins, n’es-tu pas fier d’être encore en vie,  ** _Tueuse de Drakon_**? Tous des exploits sont des quiproquos chanceux. Ta volonté n’a rien à voir avec eux. Mais au moins, tu es encore en vie ! Ah ! Le courage n’a rien à voir avec la clémence que les dieux ont daigné t’accorder. Tu es digne d’amusement divin, sois en flattée ! Car ils ne choisissent pas au hasard. Ah, non ! Ils prennent les meilleures dans leur genre, et ce n’est pas pour leur courage, crois-moi ! Tu te dis courageuse,  ** _fille d’Arès_** , moi, je dis insouciante. Suicidaire. Pour moi, tu n’es rien de plus qu’une gamine effrontée qui court vers le danger, ne pensant qu'a se balader dans les champs de fraises. Tu n’es qu’un de ces « héros » éphémères qui pensent pouvoir changer le monde. Tu es comme eux. Exactement comme eux. Ce n’est pas du courage qui coule dans tes veines. C’est de l’inconscience pur et dur.


	7. Ambition

Tu te souviens ? Quand tu étais petit et que ta mère te regardait avec ses grands yeux un peu trop écarquillés. Elle te caressait la joue et brossait avec soin tes cheveux dorés en te disant que tu allais faire de grandes choses, que tu devais faire de grandes choses. Tu étais un enfant, tu faisais semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'elle tremblait et qu'elle agrippait tes épaules un peu trop fort. Tu l’idolâtrais. Tu t'enroulais dans tes draps, comme la toge qu'elle voulait que tu porte un jour, pour lui faire plaisir. Tu buvais ses paroles, inconscient encore d'à quel point elles allaient avoir de l'importance plus tard, quand tu serais indécis, inquiet ou perdu, d'à quel point elles résonneraient dans ton esprit quand tu regarderais ton vieil ours en peluche qu'elle t'avait offert à dessin. « Tu es _**héritier d'Apollon**_ , » répétait sa voix dans ta tête. « Tu m'entends, _**Octave**_  ? Tu dois être à la hauteur de ton nom. Tu serais _**Augure de Rome**_. Tu le dois. » Aujourd'hui, tu le crois toujours. Tu le dois. Cela motive chacune de tes actions. Tu le dois. Ta mère ne voulait que ton bien et celui de Rome. Elle était citoyenne et légionnaire. Comment pourrait-elle avoir tord ?


	8. Beauté

Oh, ce que tu es belle. Magnifique même. Tu transpires la grâce, l'élégance dans chacun de tes mouvement. De ta démarche légère, aux couleurs de tes yeux envoûtants en passant par ton sourire franc. Tu n'arrives même pas à le cacher pour importe le temps que tu passe à essayer de le camoufler par une coupe de cheveux inégale, une casquette qui masque ton front et ton regard... Tu ne peux pas le cacher.Tu enchantes quiconque pose les yeux sur toi. Tu es faîte pour ça. Tu es née pour ça. Tu mets le monde à tes pieds avec un seul battement de tes cils. Un seul mot qui se glisse par delà tes lèvres pourrait convaincre une foule de sceptiques. Tu pourrais nous faire croire que le ciel est rose, que l'herbe est bleue et que le sang est jaune, on te croirait sur parole, comment ne l'avons-nous pas remarqué avant ? Tu pourrais demander la lune, le soleil, la plus lointaine étoile de l'univers et tous les êtres sensibles de la créations se battraient pour être celui qui ira te les chercher.

 

Tu entends ça ? Tu pourrais provoquer des guerres, toi, la pacifiste. Et tu as peur de ce pouvoir, tu as peur de quiconque possède un pouvoir aussi grand alors tu as peur de toi-même. Et tu as peur de moi. Par dessus tout, tu as peur de moi. Oh oui, _**Reine de**_ _**Beaut**_ _ **é**_ , tu as peur de moi. Et tu le caches habilement derrière d'autres sentiments.

 

Je sais ce que tu penses quand tu me vois, _**fille d'Aphrodite**_ _ **.**_ Je sais ce que tu penses quand un garçon te sourit. Tu dis que c'est de ma faute, tu me craches dessus et je te souris. Tu aimerais m'étrangler quand je te souris comme ça. Ne vois-tu pas ? Je te ressemble tellement. Ne dis pas que tu es plus que moi, personne ne te crois, _**Piper**_. Ce n'est que du baratin. Après tout, je suis ton reflet.


	9. Héroïsme

Oh, petite princesse, tu es si brave. Tu as affronté tellement d'épreuves, tellement de dangers et tu as toujours agi pour le bien commun, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, pauvre enfant, pauvre martyre, tu as sacrifié ta propre vie pour permettre aux autres de gagner du temps. Tu mériterais d'être appelée Héros ! Tu mériterais ta place aux Champs Élysées ! Oh, mais c'est vrai, tu as valeureusement laissé cette place pour sauver ta mère du Champs des Châtiment. C'était un acte de pur altruisme, n'est-ce pas ? Échanger le paradis contre l'Asphodèle, il faut avoir une belle âme pour en être capable !  
   
C'est ce que tu te dis, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que tu te répètes alors que tu erres au milieu de millions de morts. C'est ce que tu te répètes pour ne pas sombrer dans ta culpabilité. Parce que tu sais ce qu'il en était vraiment. Tu connais la véritable essence de tes actes. A ta mère, la si jolie mère d'une si jolie enfant, avec un don magnifique, tu lui as fait perdre la raison, tu lui as fait perdre la vie. Et ce garçon qui était amoureux de toi, tu l'as tuée lui aussi. N'essaie pas de te mentir, douce _**Hazel**_ , ce ne sert plus à rien désormais. La vie qui coulait en toi a essayé de te duper, mais elle ne peut plus t'atteindre. Ici, il ne reste que la vérité. Tu n'apportes que la souffrance, tu es une _**Voleuse de Don**_ , tu es une erreur, un échec.  
   
Tu aimerais t'appeler Héros ? Ne me fais pas rire. Comment quelqu'un comme toi pourrait mériter un tel titre ? Ah, c'est peut-être une pensée qui t'as traversée à ce moment là. Te souviens-tu, _**Fille de Pluton**_ , quelle tête avait ton père la seule et unique fois que tu l'as vu ? Te souviens-tu du sentiment si héroïque qui t'as traversé ? Te souviens-tu de ta peur incommensurable à la vue de son teint blafard du héros de guerre nazi ? A cette époque déjà, ton destin était déjà tout tracé. Tu pouvais le dire rien qu'en voyant ses yeux. C'est l'unique genre de héros maléfique que tu pourras jamais aspirer à être. Tu as dû vivre tous les jours avec ça. Appelle ça héroïsme si tu veux. J'appelle ça malédiction. 


End file.
